Twitteran, yuk!
by yume fuusen
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Siapa pelaku pencurian celana America yang membuatnya menjadi Trending Topic World Wide di situs twitter dot com? Read it if you wanna know the next story. No Flame inside!
1. Kami Pengguna Twitter Baru!

Saya kepikiran setelah baca salah satu fic berbahasa Indonesia tentang para nation di Hetalia yang punya _Facebook_. Nah, kali ini saya mau bikin dengan konsep yang sama namun ini asli buatan gue! Akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak orang yang mainan Twitter dan gue mau bikin para nation disini yang lagi asik update status lewat twitter! Saya sebagai pengguna twitter yang pasif, cuma tau sedikit tentang twitter dan RT-RT-an yang populer di twitter juga tentang trending topics. Itu loh yang pake tanda pager dan diikuti kata. Ini juga fic Hetalia pertama yang saya buat. Langsung aja, cekidot!

**Disclaimer!**

Hetalia punya abang saya(?) eh maksudnya abang Himaruya

Twitteran, yuk! (c) Feettry (nama aneh saya! Hiraukan saja, Readers..)

**Genre** : Humor

**Rate** : T mungkin? (author gak konsisten!)

.

**WARNING! ACHTUNG! PERHATIAN!**

Mengandung kekonyolan, kegaringan, kekerasan(?), kelembekan(?), kenistaan dan segala macamnya. Penggunaan singkatan anak gaolz dan go-kill yang kurang diajar(?). Diharap anda memakai baju besi tahan karat(?) karena bakalan ada hujan air mata karena kebanyakan ketawa dan keringat yang betebaran #plak. MISTYPE pasti ada, karena saya adalah manusia yang bisa salah #ceilah. OC Fem!Indonesia. Mungkin juga OOC? Saya nggak tahu, hanya Tuhan dan Readers yang tahu.

.

**Chapter I : Kami Pengguna Twitter Baru!  
><strong>

-ooOoo-

Karena banyaknya orang-orang yang beralih ke twitter, para nation pun juga membuat akun untuk mereka sendiri! Wow, lucunya! Seperti apakah nama-nama akun mereka? Dimulai dari si tukang ASEM yang hobi jelajahi dunia maya dan mayat(?). Yep, siapa lagi kalo bukan Gilbert? Kita intip profilnya...

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Kangen dia! Huaaaa! #sindromcinta<p>

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Adek gue pergi. Mantabs! (｀∀´ )<p>

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Wah, si Anton lagi gila? O.O<p>

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Kesesese! Kesampean juga bikin twitter!<p>

Nah, begitulah ceritanya. Hal ini pun diketahui Ludwig, adiknya yang pada akhirnya menceritakan tentang kelakuan abangnya yang gila itu saat di sekolah. Dari situlah nation lainnya juga mengikuti jejak si raja awesome tapi ASEM itu. Satu per satu nation membuat akun twitter dengan nama yang lucu-lucu dan unik. Mereka pun mem-follow Gilbert untuk menjadi temannya di twitter. Yang pertama adalah Francis, temennya yang pervert...

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Bisa juga gw ngefollow <strong>(at)awesome_me<strong>. Folback Gil!

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Eh <strong>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong>! Udah gw follow ya!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Oke, mon cheri~ RT <strong>(at)<strong>**awesome_me** Eh **(at)FranceYangGanteng**! Udah gw follow ya!

Antonio, yang telat mengetahui tentang twitter, baru bikin akun saat Gilbert dan Francis udah saling mem-_follow_ akun satu sama lain. Setelah itu teman-temannya ikutan memfollow.

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)  
>Mi amigo! Follow akunku ya <strong>(at)antoniospain<strong>! Gracias~

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Udah tuh RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>antoniospain** Mi amigo! Follow akunku ya **(at)antoniospain**! Gracias~  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>awesome_me<strong>

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Kesese, gak awesome lu Nton. Telat bikinnya! RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>antoniospain** Mi amigo! Follow akunku ya ****(at)**antoniospain**! Gracias~

Disaat itu juga, dua, eh salah, satu orang Italia yang manis, lucu, lugu, moe dan menggiurkan(?) yang bernama Feli alias Feliciano Vargas dan abangnya Lovino Vargas yang diduga kekasih gelap(?) dari Antonio, juga membuat twitter. Huweh! Kayaknya lagi booming banget nih sampe-sampe nation yang merangkap jadi tokoh utama di anime favorit kita bikin twitter!

**VeeforFeliciano** (Feliciano Vargas)  
>Vee~ aku juga punya:D<p>

**Buono!Tomato** (Lovino Vargas)  
>Woy Feli! Ngapain sih ikutan bikin twitter? RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>VeeforFeliciano **Vee~ aku juga punya :D

**LudwigBeilschmidt **(Ludwig Beilschmidt)  
>Selamat bergabung di twitter, Feliciano RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>VeeforFeliciano** Vee~ aku juga punya :D

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Kesesese~ Feli-chan pnya jg~ don't forget to follow! RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>VeeforFeliciano** Vee~ aku juga punya :D  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>antoniospain<strong>

**FranceYangGanteng **(Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Wah, Feli jg? Follow aku ya! RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>VeeforFeliciano** Vee~ aku juga punya :D

Di satu sisi yang lain, Kiku, warga negara Jepang, juga membuat akun twitter.

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)  
>Konnichiwa. Nihon desu.<br>Di-retweet oleh **missFujoshi**

Kawan fujoshinya, tiba-tiba nge RT ke dia.

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)  
>Hey! Selamat bergabung! Aku udh follow. RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>Zipangu_Kiku** Konnichiwa. Nihon desu.

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>missfujoshi** : Oh. Arigatou gozaimasu.

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>Zipangu_Kiku** : Oi, ada doujin baru gk? Bagi dooong!

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>missFujoshi** : Sampai saat ini msh dlm proses. Nanti akan saya kabari.

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>Zipangu_Kiku : **Oke..

Nation-nation lainnya seperti anggota geng Allied Forces, juga membuat twitter. Yang paling heboh ya cuma si America! Kenapa manusia satu ini terobsesi menjadi HERO? Padahal yang author tau HERO itu semacam supermarket.

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
>HUAHAHA! FOLLOW HERO DAN KALIAN AKAN TENANG DI ALAM KUBUR(?) SELAMANYA HUAHAHA!<br>Di-retweet oleh **FranceYangGanteng**

**FranceYangGanteng **(Francis Bonnefoy)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>americanHERO** : Gila lw! Huahahah! Berarti lw penjaga kubur dong?  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>awesome_me<strong>

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
>BANGSAAAAT! Gw laporin <strong><strong>(at)<strong>gentleman_** nih! RT ****(at)**FranceYangGanteng **Gila lw! Huahahah! Berarti lw penjaga kubur dong?

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>americanHERO** : Silakaaan! Gak takut gw sm si alis ulet bulu itu! Weeekkk..

Tanpa terduga datenglah Arthur dalam bentuk Pirate!Arthur yang sedang membajak twitter dan CD bokep(?). Hebat, pemirsa! Kerjaan Arthur jadi ada tiga walau semuanya percabangan dari pembajakan, sih, yaitu: 1. Membajak laut, 2. Membajak CD bokep(?) dan, 3. Membajak twitter (baca: ngehack)

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)  
>WOI BLOODY FROG a.k.a <strong><strong>(at)<strong>FranceYangGanteng**! NGAJAK RIBUT LO SAMA GW?

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Abang maunya ribut di ranjang sama kamu~ RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>gentleman_** WOI BLOODY FROG a.k.a ****(at)**FranceYangGanteng**! NGAJAK RIBUT LO SAMA GW?

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>FranceYangGanteng** : Gw sumpel vital region lo pk SCONE! BUKAN MAWAR!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>Aiiiish Iggy Jahaaaaaaaaaattt! RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>gentleman_** Gw sumpel vital region lo pk SCONE! BUKAN MAWAR!

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
>CUMA GW YANG BOLEH MANGGIL DIA IGGY! RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>FranceYangGanteng** Aiiiish Iggy Jahaaaaaaaaaattt!

Lupakan aksi rebut-rebutan UK (baca: UKE) ini ya! Kita ke Russia dulu yuk beserta pengagum rahasianya atau adeknya sendiri. Tapi yang dikejar malah berpaling(?) ke temannya yang orang China.

**ILoveRussia** (Natalia Arlovskaya)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>Privet!Russia** : Ayo kita menikaaaaaaaah!

**Privet!Russia** (Ivan Braginski)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>IloveRussia :** ENGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUU~ #galau #IWannaDie

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)  
>Nihao! Chuugoku ada twitter, aru!<br>Di-retweet oleh **Privet!Rusia**

**Privet!Russia **(Ivan Braginski)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>ChuugokuAru** : Wah, Yao-Yao juga bikin, da? (^J^) ufu~!

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)  
>AIYAAAAA!~ RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>Privet!Russia **(at)**ChuugokuAru** : Wah, Yao-Yao juga bikin, da? (^J^) ufu~!

Huahaha! Dasar gila emang ini duo komunis. Kita ke nation yang mencerminkan negara si author nista ini, Indonesia (disini Nesia cewek!)

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Waaah, twitter! Hallo dunia!<br>Di-retweet oleh **DeNederlanden**

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : Selamat datang di twitter, babe :-*  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>bellagio<strong>

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** : Bahasamu ky pelayan resto -_-  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**bellagio **(Bella van Droom)  
>Iih, aku gk mw pny Broer tp pelayan RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden **(at)**100PersenIndonesia** : Selamat datang di twitter, babe :-*  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>orangmalaysia<strong>

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>bellagio **: Awas ya Zus, kubilang Vader kalo kamu pacaran!

**bellagio **(Bella van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden **: Hyaaa, ampuuun Broeeer~!

**100PersenIndonesia **(Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Wah jgn gitu! Bisa2 si <strong><strong>(at)<strong>antoniospain** ngamuk! RT**(at)****DeNederlanden **(at)**bellagio **: Awas ya zuster, kubilang opa kalo kamu pacaran!

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)  
>Apaan nih si <strong><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** mention2 nama gw?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>antoniospain** : Huahaha, ****(at)**DeNederlanden** ngajak ribut sm lw!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>awesome_me<strong>

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Waah <strong>(at)<strong>**antoniospain**! Serang aja vital regionnya!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>awesome_me** : Gila lw! Emangnya gw demen 'gitu'an sm cwo?

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)  
>Waaah, ada perang yaoi antara <strong><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** sm ****(at)**antoniospain**? O,O

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>missFujoshi** : Duh sayaaaang, msh mikir gitu aja sih? Krg puas ya td malem?  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>awesome_me** : Iiiih, jgn ngumbar rahasia dooong!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>100PersenIndonesia<strong>

**FranceYangGanteng **(Francis Bonnefoy)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>awesome_me** : Kalo ada adegan2 rate W (A/N: M terbalik?) bagi2 lah..  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>DeNederlanden<strong>

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>FranceYangGanteng** : Tuh! Sm si **(at)****gentleman_** aja yg drtd pgn disemein! Hahaha!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>missFujoshi<strong>

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)  
>Ih, bakal ada adegan FrUK yg langka, boy! SUNDUL.<p>

Saat itu juga pacarnya, Bella dan kekasih gelapnya(?) yang bernama Lovino pingsan di rumah masing-masing.

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>missFujoshi** : Mbak, sejak kpn bahasamu ky kaskuser gt?

**missFujoshi **(Elizaveta Hedervary)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : Sejak author nista kita bikin fic ini, hehehe #nyengirkuda

Lupakan kejadian uke-pengen-disemein diatas. Authornya lagi mules, bukan woles(?)

Mari kita ke negara yang sangaaaaaat dilupakan ini, Canada.

**MapleAndBear** (Matthew Williams)  
>For the God sake! Gue pny twitter jg :-D<p>

Kakaknya yang gak mau mengakui adiknya ini, ngasih tweet yang sangaaat menghina dan bahkan bisa membuat Matthew muntah sambil pingsan (gimana caranya?) tapi malah dia yang terhina balik. Wew.

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>MapleAndBear** : Sopo kowe? (A/N: Asli ini kata-katanya nyolot abis walau dalam bahasa Jawa!)

**MapleAndBear** (Matthew Williams)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>americanHERO** : Lha kowe itu sopo? Aku ora kenal -_- (A/N: Kok Canada antengnya jadi rusak? O.O)

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>MapleAndBear** : Iiiiiih Mattie jahad beud! Candaaa duumbz (^,^)v

**MapleAndBear** (Matthew Williams)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>americanHERO** : Bahasa lo alay bgt. Kebanyakan maen sm si indo sih..

Sementara itu anak(coret)adik tapi nggak mau diakuin sama bapak(coret)kakaknya ini juga punya twitter! Kayaknya demam twitter ini udah menjamur, memvirus(?), membakteri(?) dan meluas sampe-sampe anak kecil juga punya. Zaman sekarang teknologi bisa mempengaruhi otak manusia rupanya.

**sealand_desuyo** (Peter Kirkland)  
>Sealand udah punya twitter, desu yo!<br>Di-retweet oleh **vainamoinennn**

**vainamoinennn **(Tino Väinämöinen)  
><strong><strong>(at)<strong>sealand_desuyo **: PETER! Jgn byk main! Belajaaaar!

**Brwld** (Berwald Oxenstierna)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>vainamoinennn** : J'ng'n m'rah'n P'ter. K'si'n.

**vainamoinennn **(Tino Väinämöinen)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>Brwld** : Tapi Su-san, dia jd gk belajar!

**Brwld** (Berwald Oxenstierna)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>vainamoinennn** : N'ma'y j'ga an'k k'cil. J'ng'n g'tu l'h.

Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke nation nista dan sarap kebanggaan author (maksudnya?)

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>DEMI APAAN SI FRANCIS TELANJANG DI DEPAN SBY?<br>Di-retweet oleh **orangmalaysia**

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : IS HET WAAR? YAAMPUN..

**Bellagio** (Bella van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia : **WTF? O.O

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : GILA! BENERAN TUH? #shocked

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia : **BUJUD! Gila bener deh si jenggot.

**gentleman_ **(Arthur Kirkland)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia :** Emang gila itu anak! JENGGOT GILA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAA! #esmoni(?)

**100PersenIndonesia **(Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>WOOOOOOI! KEPSLOK GUE LAGI NGADET! JANGAN MAKSA PAKE KEPSLOK BOOOY! #espotong(?)<p>

Lupakan aksi gila diatas! Authornya emang Labil bin Laden(?)

Mari kita lihat aksi yang selalu berkata "Semua berasal dari Korea, da ze!". Yep, anda sudah kenal siapa pemilik kata-kata barusan, kan?

**KOREANspirit** (Im Yoong-Soo)  
>TWITTER BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA ZE!<p>

**HongKong** (Chun Lee)  
>... RT <strong>(at)<strong>**KOREANspirit **TWITTER BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA ZE!

**KOREANspirit** (Im Yoong-Soo)  
>Ngapain ngasih titik doang, da ze? Ngajak ribut lo? RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>HongKong **...

**HongKong **(Chun Lee)  
>Setidaknya twit-mu ada yg menanggapi -_- RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>KOREANspirit **Ngapain ngasih titik doang, da ze? Ngajak ribut lo?

**KOREANspirit** (Im Yoong-Soo)  
>Bacot lo, da ze! Ngajak ribut beneran lo? RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>HongKong **Setidaknya twit-mu ada yg menanggapi -_-

**xiaomei** (Xiao Mei)  
>Woooy <strong><strong>(at)<strong>KOREANspirit** sama ****(at)**HongKong**! Kl berantem jgn di TL org laen!

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan elitnya di depan kompi masing-masing. Karena takut akan dicincang dan dijadiin semur daging (emang di Taiwan ada semur daging?), akhirnya mereka berdua memilih untuk offline. Kasian banget...

Ehm, saat ini Netherlands lagi pengen menjajaki dunia per twitter-an dengan trending topics. Itu lho yang pake tanda pager terus ada kata yang lagi populer! Mari kita intip kegiatannya! (lha?)

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)  
>#cowokkece Itulah gue! d(*⌒▽⌒*)b<p>

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Hah? Kamu ini KECE? O.O RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden **#cowokkece Itulah gue! d(*⌒▽⌒*)b

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : Iyalah! Orang keren itu pasti kece! #bangga

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Huahahahaha! #ngakak RT <strong><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden **Iyalah! Orang keren itu pasti kece!

**DeNederlanden **(Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : Loh? Kok kamu ketawa sih? Bukannya dukung jg!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** : Cowok kece tuh yg DOBELAN CELANANYA KELIATAN! XD XD #ngakak  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>antoniospain, awesome_me, dan 5 orang lain.<strong>

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>100PersenIndonesia** : Hah? Σ(゜д゜;)

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** : MAMPUS LOO! MAKANYA JADI ORANG JGN SOK TAU! XD XD XD #ngakak  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>100PersenIndonesia<strong>

**Bellagio** (Bella van Droom)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** : Ih Broer.. memalukan ( ＞Д＜；) #malu

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
><strong>(at)<strong>DeNederlanden** : Makanya Nethy, jangan sok tau ya ( ´Д｀)ﾉ(´･ω･`) #sokbijak

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
>Hiks… ＿|￣|○ #pundung #nangis<p>

Alhasil, Netherlands pundung di pojokan. Cowok itu menangis dengan indahnya dan ia merutuki nasibnya kenapa bisa punya pacar seperti Nesia yang jago soal dunia per twitter-an dan menjadi anak paling **gaolz** se-twitter #lebay. Iyalah, Nesia kan selalu _update_ status di twitter, makanya dia ngerti. Motto hidupnya aja "Twitter-ku, nyawaku". Buseeeet!

Nesia ketawa didepan laptop kesayangannya melihat pacarnya yang mencoba ingin jadi anak gaul tapi malah gatot alias gagal total. "Makanya Neth, jangan sok gaul." mungkin itu kata-katanya yang terakhir saat puas membuat pacarnya malu di dunia mayat(?).

**TBC (tuberkulosis?) dengan awesome-nya (baca: ASEM-nya)**

-ooOoo-

.

Gileeee, panjang bener fic ini. Ngalahin panjang Tembok Cina(?) sama Sungai Nil!

Tanda 'at' (huruf a melingkar) gak bisa tampil entah kenapa, makanya saya pakai format **(at)** biar para readers ngerti. Awalnya saya juga heran, udah di edit pake tanda 'at' setelah disave ternyata nggak keluar hurufnya. Fuuh, ya sudahlah kalau kehendak Tuhan begitu saya tidak dapat memaksakan diri.

Gimana? Aneh ya? Udah dari awal saya ngira kalau fic ini bakalan aneh bin ajaib seperti sekarang saat Readers membacanya.

Seaneh-anehnya muka Ki Joko Bodo(h), masih lebih aneh fic saya ini! Hwah! #tepar

Untuk Readers yang mau request tentang kelanjutan fic ini, kalian boleh request apa aja asal yang bertemakan twitter. Sebenernya saya ada sih ide lain, tapi biar saya bisa lebih berinteraksi dengan para Readers dan Reviewers, makanya saya sengaja beginiin. Contohnya kayak: 'Saya mau France ngirim twit ke akun **(at)abcde** tentang gombalan mautnya!' atau 'Bikin si England ketangkep basah suka nyolong kolor, trus fotonya disebarin di twitter'. Request bisa diikutsertakan dengan review!

Akhir kata saya ucapkan : Mind to review?

No Flames, Readers! Karena nanti kamar, rumah dan komplek dimana saya tinggal bisa kebakaran. Karena satu rumah kebakaran aja tetangga pada ribut, gimana satu komplek, ya kan? XD


	2. Bencana bagi celana America

Apdet cepter 2! Yes, setelah berkutat mencari nama id yang pas dan mengabulkan permintaan para readers dan fans (fans? Sejak kapan?) akhirnya jadi juga. yosh, silakan dinikmati ketika masih hangat XD

.

**DISCLAIMER**

Hetalia kopi kanan (Copyright maksudnya. Garing? Emang!) bang Himaruya

**Title** : Twitteran, yuk!

**Rate** : T melulu! Kapan yang lain? #plak

**Genre** : Humor

.

**WARNING! ACHTUNG! PERHATIAN!**

Mungkin disini **banyak typo** dan **mistype**, karena saya manusia yang tak lepas dari kesalahan #eaaa!

**AU**, **OOC**, **OC** (Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, Brunei, Cambodia, Phillipines) dan nama OC diluar Indonesia saya ambil dari nama pemain Sea Games 2011. Saya memang tidak kreatif, namun akan digabungkan dari nama di buku pilihan nama anak milik Author, kok. Mungkin juga isinya kriuk-kriuk garing bawang goreng(?) dan agak-agak aneh yang bikin kepala jadi kutuan, bau badan semakin _awesome_ (baca: **ASEM**) dan muka menjadi berjerawat sehabis Readers membacanya. Pokoknya bagi para Readers, diharapkan setelah membaca fic ini harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa bareng Mbak Jupe yang sebentar lagi jadi titisan Almarhumah Suzanna biar kutukan yang ada dalam fic ini tidak menimpa anda dan keluarga anda hingga sepuluh turunan(?)

.

**Chapter II : Bencana bagi celana America**

-ooOoo-

**HongKong** (Chun Lee)  
>Majide hyaku-man doru Maji hyaku-man doru. "SYMPHONY OF LIGHTS" miretara saikou Night~<p>

Wah Hong Kong kenapa nih? Tumben antengnya rusak(?). Usut punya usut, ternyata dia lagi promosi lagu barunya!

**VeeforFeliciano** (Feliciano Vargas)  
>Veee~ <strong>(at)HongKong<strong> Lagu baru ya?

**HongKong** (Chun Lee)**  
>(at)VeeforFeliciano <strong>: Hmm, begitulah.

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)HongKong<strong> : Aku udh denger lagunya. Keren, aru!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>100PersenIndonesia dan xiaomei.<strong>

**HongKong** (Chun Lee)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru<strong> : Makasih Gege Yao :)

Waaah! HONGKONG! KAU MEMBUAT AUTHOR PENASARAN DENGAN LAGU BARUMU! ABIS NGETIK INI AUTHOR AKAN MEMBURU LAGUMU DI SELURUH PENJURU SITUS! (wah capsie merajalela..)

Oke, lupakan kejadian barusan. Author terkena kanker otak secara mendadak #lebay Tapi, apa hubungannya sama nyari lagu? O.O - bingung sendiri

Authornya lagu stress gara-gara dia lupa mau nerjemahin lagu Hoshi no Mienai Yoru-nya Aqua Timez, padahal niat buat nerjemahin ada dari sebulan yang lalu. Memang sepertinya Author kita satu ini pantas untuk dikasihani…

Oke, sekarang Author mau ngintip ke para anggota The Nordics lain. Kasian tuh, masa cuma Finland sama Sweden aja yang nongol? Hehe

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)  
>Waduh, troll gue kenapa nih?<p>

**Ice123** (Emil Steilsson)**  
>(at)troll_lovers <strong>: Ada apa?

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)**  
>(at)Ice123<strong> : Troll gue. Entah kenapa jadi OOC(?)

**Ice123** (Emil Steilsson)**  
>(at)troll_lovers <strong>: Ternyata ada juga troll yang bisa OOC.

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)**  
>(at)Ice123<strong> : Maksudnya?

**Ice123** (Emil Steilsson)**  
>(at)troll_lovers <strong>: Oh nggak. Tadi Mr Puffin lagi nyabutin uban(?) gue

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)**  
>(at)Ice123<strong> : Puffin lu OOC juga tuh sampe bisa nyabut uban #plak

**Nordics_King** (Mathias Køhler)  
>Aduuuh sayangku <strong>(at)troll_lovers<strong> kenapa lagiii?

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)**  
>(at)Nordic_King<strong> : Anko Uzai. Knp sih lo selalu ganggu hdp gw?

**Nordics_King** (Mathias Køhler)**  
>(at)troll_lovers <strong>: Aku pgn tau masalah kamuuu~ masa gk blh?

**troll_lovers** (Lukas Bondevik)**  
>(at)Nordic_King<strong> : Makan aja tuh apdetan twit gw, Anko Uzai. Dgn gt lo tau kan apa masalah gw?

**Nordics_King** (Mathias Køhler)**  
>(at)troll_lovers <strong>: Kok kamu ngomongnya gt sih sayaaaang? Ayolaah cerita ke aku..

**Ice123** (Emil Steilsson)**  
>(at)Nordic_King <strong>: Tuh marah dia. Gw gk ikutan yaa #kabur

**Nordics_King** (Mathias Køhler)  
>Kok <strong>(at)troll_lovers <strong>sama **(at)Ice123 **ninggalin aku? Kalian jahaaaat!

Heran nih kakak-adik kenapa malah bahas ke OOC-an peliharaannya? Biarlah itu menjadi misteri gunung merapi(?). Udah gitu si kambing malah ikutan nimbrung juga. Kalau bau kambing nyebar di fandom FHI, jangan salahkan Author! Author hanya memenuhi permintaan para reviewer yang ingin menampilkan si makhluk setengah manusia setengah kambing ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah kabar miring tentang America yang kehilangan celana kesayangannya, Merlin. Kabar ini heboh banget di twitter, sampai jadi trending topics terbaru judulnya #KembalikanMerlin, #DimanaMerlin, #PrayForMerlin sampai yang paling parah #BalikinMerlinGue (yang terakhir bikinan America sendiri, gimana caranya dia bikin trending topics?). Beberapa nation lain ikut iba karena celana America tersebut raib entah kemana. Mereka menulis twit dengan penuh perasaan yang amat sangat menyedihkan #lebaydeh

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)  
>#PrayForMerlin. Semoga cepat ditemukan :-)<p>

**VeeforFeliciano** (Feliciano Vargas)  
>Vee~ #DimanaMerlin punya Alfred?<p>

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
>#KembalikanMerlin milik Alfred atau abang raep bagi yang nyolong!<br>Di-retweet oleh **awesome_me** dan 5 orang lain.

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
>BLOODY HELL! #BalikinMerlinGue! Asdfghjklzxcvbnmpqowieuryt!<p>

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : ASTAGHFIRULOH BANG! NYEBUT, BAAANG! #panik

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Mas, itu kata2 apaan coba?

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Woles napa bang （・Ａ・）

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
><strong>(at)awesome_me<strong> : GIMANA MAO WOLES? ITU SEMPAK PAPORIT GW! WARISAN TUJUH TURUNAN KELUARGA GW TUH! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)americanHERO :<strong> Yang sabar, aru. Pasti ketemu kok!

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru<strong> : Makasih, Yao. Hiks.. Sapapun yg nyolong, gw jejelin burger basi sm kokakola kadaluarsa yg rasanya awesome (dia bilangnya ASEM lho) kayak Prussia itu!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>orangmalaysia<strong>

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>WOY! Itu Awesome, bukan ASEM, kampreeett! Knp sih gw selalu dibilang ASEM?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)awesome_me : <strong>Terima sajalah nasib ASEM-mu itu.. Hahaha (´w｀)  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>missFujoshi<strong>

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia :<strong> Lu gak membantu sangat, Sekar..

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)awesome_me : <strong>Cintakuuu, kamu mandi sana! Bau ASEM tau!

**awesome_me **(Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)missFujoshi : <strong>Bahkan pacar gue gak membela gue? Sialaaaaaaan!

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia :<strong> Btw babe, km tau sp yg nyolong sempa—eh, CDnya Al?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)DeNederlanden : <strong>Gak tauuu, Sayaaaang..

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia :<strong> Gmna crtany sih? Kok bs ilang gt?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)DeNederlanden : <strong>Bertanyalah pd author tercinta kita, Sayaaaang~

EH! Apa lagi nih si Nesia nyuruh2 buka cerita! Spoiler tau! DX

Ehm, terpaksalah saya cerita! Gini nih ceritanya menurut _script_ yang author buat : saat itu Alfred baru nyampe rumah abis pulang dari rapat Allied Forces. Rapatnya sampai larut malam. Bukan, bukannya malam jadi larut tapi larutnya jadi malam (maksudnya?). Dia pergi ke kamarnya yang di lantai 2. Hari itu juga dia berencana mau pakai celana Merlin kesayangannya untuk dipakai tidur sehabis mandi malam. Yah, namanya juga anak cowok, kalau tidur pasti maunya pake kolor. Dia mengeluarkan celana dal—ups, maksudnya celana pendek favoritnya diatas kasur lalu ia tinggal mandi untuk selamanya (Yak, selamanya! Ini bukan typo dan saya gak salah nulis!). Begitu dia selesai mandi, celana yang tadi diletakkan di atas kasurnya telah RAIB. RAIB, WOOOY! RAIB! HILANG DITELAN BUTO IJO(?) #ditabokin

**thai_bangkok** (Tanaphon Jarupeng)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Yang sabar ya, anaaa~

**Viet1743** (Pham Quang)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>yang nyolong ntar gw sodok pantatnya pk bambu! Tenaaang deh!

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)Viet1743<strong> : Buseeet, cewek kok sangar? Tp demi sempak paporit gw, gpp lah!

**gadgetmania** (Ang Jia Ming)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Nanti gw ganti pake hp android gw. Mau gak?  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>thai_bangkok<strong> dan **Viet1743  
><strong>

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)gadgetmania<strong> : Ah, elu. Pikirannya kalo gak ke hp paling barang elektronik -_-

**gadgetmania** (Ang Jia Ming)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Heheheheheheh~ #nyengir

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Yaelah. Timbang kolor doang ribut. Kan bisa beli lg dipasar

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia<strong> : EH! Itu kolor kebanggaan gw! Kolor itu jg yg membuat gw dikenal banyak orang sbg HERO tau gak?

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Gue beliin lagi deh! TL gue penuh nih gara2 kolor doang!

Tiba-tiba Nesia masuk ke pembicaraan antara America dan Malaysia. Ngeliat kelakuan adek tiri(coret)kandungnya ini kurang ajar sama America, dia langsung nyerocos marah-marah dan ngeledekin malaysia di twitter. Ih, mbak Nes lagi dapet ya? XD

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia<strong> : Oi Lay. Kolor dia tuh selalu membawa keberuntungan! Daripada lu, kolor gambar upin ipin! Hahaha!

**Viet1743** (Pham Quang)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Ih mbak. Kok ngomongnya kolor, sih? Nggak dimarahin apa sama guru bahasanya di sekolah?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)Viet1743<strong> : Nilai bahasa indo gw emg ancur, Viet. Jujur aja, nilai bahasa inggris, jepang sm mandarin gw aja lbh bagus..

**Viet1743** (Pham Quang)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : -swt- Wah...

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Huahaha! Pantes negara lo gak pernah maju! Pelajaran bahasa sendiri aja nilainya jeblok! #ngakak

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia<strong> : Coba blg sekali lg, gw santet lw bersama seluruh warga negara lw...

**thai_bangkok** (Tanaphon Jarupeng)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia<strong> sama **(at)100PersenIndonesia** jangan berantem di twitter, ana.

**gadgetmania** (Ang Jia Ming)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia (at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Iya nih kakak. Bukannya kalian harusnya ngasih contoh yang baik ke adiknya ya?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)gadgetmania <strong>: Duh, Pur. Dia yang mulai duluan. Bukan aku.

Pur? Itu bukannya nama makanan ayam ya? Pur itu dari kata Singapore. Karena manggil 'Pore' itu nggak sopan dan dia akan ngira Nesia ngatain Singapore punya komedo (bahasa inggrisnya komedo adalah pore) makanya dia panggil Pur.

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia <strong>: Tapi kenyataan kan kalau kolor itu emg gapenting bgt?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia<strong> : TAPI GAK SAMPE GITU JUGA KALI YAAA! INI TWITTER BRADER, BISA DIBACA JUTAAN ORANG!

**gadgetmania** (Ang Jia Ming)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia (at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Aduh kakak! Jangan berantem lagi doong!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia : <strong>MENDING LW KMNA GT! NGURUS UPIN IPIN KEK, ATAU URUS MENARA PETRONAS LW! TERSERAH! KALI AJA TUH MENARA MAU JOMPLANG!

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia <strong>: Iya gue pergi! Gausah pake capsie juga bisa kan? Mending dimatiin tuh ntar Author ngomel gara2 caps rusak!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)orangmalaysia : <strong>HAH? MASA? OH! –matiin caps- Eh iya si **(at)gadgetmania** mana?

**orangmalaysia** (Abdul Razak)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia <strong>: Pergi ninggalin kita, katanya mau nerusin game terbaru di hp barunya juga. Barusan dia sms.

Dan Nesia hanya bisa ber-gubraaaak ria di kamarnya.

Padahal kan anak seperti Singapore yang ahli soal barang elektronik bisa aja tau informasi yang akurat tentang pencuri kolo—ehm, celana Merlin kesayangan America. Hmm, tak apa! Masih ada Estonia yang jago komputer juga! Nesia masih bisa nyari tau siapa pencuri celana Merlin milik America.

Di satu sisi lain, terjadilah sebuah transaksi gelap(?) antara Japan dan Hungary. Oh, pasti nanyain soal doujin rate R100- (emang ada?)

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
>(at)missFujoshi<strong> : Saya sudah ada doujin baru. Jika ingin mengambilnya, datanglah ke rumah saya. Arigatou gozaimasu.

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)Zipangu_Kiku<strong> : Oke! Aku akan kesana sekarang!

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
>(at)missFujoshi<strong> : Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu tentang celana milik Alfred-san yg hilang?

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)Zipangu_Kiku<strong> : Celana Merlin? Ya aku tahu!

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
>(at)missFujoshi<strong> : Kita bicarakan ini di rumah saya saja. Ini penting sekali. Juga soal doujin.

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)Zipangu_Kiku<strong> : Oh? O..Oke. Aku kesana sekarang juga...

Wah, ada apa dengan Japan dan Hungary? Kayaknya mereka berdua menyimpan rahasia dibalik hilangnya celana milik America. Apa benar begitu? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di masih dunia lain... (WTF? Dunia lain?)

-ooOoo-

Haduuuuh, leher dan pundak saya pegel gara-gara harus keliling ngejajain jamu kemana-mana(?). Kenapa nggak pake motor aja sih? Kan biar lebih gaul gitu tukang jamu jualan jamunya pake motor! Hahaha!

Fuuh, ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Saya sedang mencoba melakukan _astral projection_ tapi gak pernah bisa! _Astral projection_ itu adalah keadaan dimana roh kita terlepas dari tubuh dan biasanya ini terjadi secara nggak sadar saat kita sedang tidur. Orang yang pernah melihat dirinya sendiri sedang tidur atau merasa dirinya ketika tidur melayang di udara adalah contoh _astral projection_ yang berhasil. Aaaarrrggghh!

Oh ya ini adalah akun twitter para keluarga Asean:  
>100PersenIndonesia : Fem!Indonesia (Sekar Puspitaningrum)<br>thai_bangkok : Thailand (Tanaphon Jarupeng)  
>Viet1743 : Vietnam (Pham Quang)<br>gadgetmania : Singapore (Ang Jia Ming)  
>orangmalaysia : Malaysia (Abdul Razak)<p>

Bales review dulu yuuuks. Yuuuk..

**Alpha Orion** : Wah, makasih udah mau review.. Gak nyangka fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia udah ada yang review. Hiks! -terharu- Sebenernya ini fic lama cuma baru di publish aja sekarang.. Oh ya, kok nggak request ide buat next chap? Kan seru tuh kalau idenya dari para Readers :) ikutan request yaa biar seru XD

**kurokurokuro** : Makasih karena udah mau review.. Akhirnya ada juga yang sama2 gaje! Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik~ *bow*. Wah kayaknya ini bisa jadi sensasi yang menghebohkan dunia para USUK lovers di fandom Hetalia Indo #lebayamat. Okee usulan akan ditampung dulu~

**Aika-chii** : Huohoho, senangnya fic gajeku ini banyak yg respon #bangga Tenang ajaa, Nordics_King bakalan muncul sama troll_lovers! Maaf kalo nama id twitternya aneh bin ajaib gitu, soalnya saya juga bingung mau kasih nama apa yg pantes. Tunggu apdetan selanjutnya yaa~ XD

**Ayane Shioda : **Makasih udah mau baca apalagi mau review. Widiiih, usulan keluarga ASEAN bakalan tampil akan saya rapatkan(?) lagi bersama kawan saya yang juga fans Hetalia. Tapi kayaknya yang baru keluar itu Malaysia, Vietnam, Singapore sama Thailand dulu. Soalnya saya bingung nyari nama id twitter mereka (gk jago ngasih nama sih..) Typo akan diusahakan menghilang(?) dari pandangan mata! Hehe.

.

Okeee, saya pamit dulu dari sini karena tugas saya masih banyak yang belum selesai.

Saya, water watch key beserta kru yang bertugas mohon pamit!

Daaaah, muaaach! -diganyang Readers gara-gara ngasih ciuman maut-


	3. Aksi kawan kawan Fujoshi

Sesuatu bangeeeet bagi saya bisa meneruskan hingga chapter 3! Fyuuuh. Saya bingung ngadepin kasus maling kolor di chapter 2. Saya akan masukin lagi chara tambahan yang orang lain rikwes. Sip, kita lanjut sajaaa..

.

**Disclaimer**

Kalau Hetalia punya saya, udah saya jodohin Prussia sama Hungary! Sayang, Hetalia punya abang Himaruya..

**Rate** : Masih aja ratenya T!

**Genre** : Humor. Apalagi coba kalau bukan ini?

**Fandom** : Hetalia. Saya akui, ini fandom yang paling asik untuk dibajak dan dinistai oleh fic laknat seperti ini (dibantai penghuni Fandom)

Mungkin disini **banyak typo** dan **mistype**, karena saya manusia yang tak lepas dari kesalahan #eaaa!

**AU**, **OC**, **OOC**, garing kriuk-kriuk, aneh bin ajaib, lebay dan overdosis(?) tingkat internasional. Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD (kecuali Japan, karena dia orangnya sangat sopan!)

.

Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini semua yang bertemakan twitter malah beralih ke dialog, tapi setelah itu kembali ke laptop(?) kok! Haha! (Author stress tingkat kelurahan..)

**HUMAN NAME** ada di akun twitter, **NATION NAME** ada di narasi. Terkadang bisa saja keduanya (lho? Maksud?)

.

DILARANG KERAS MEMFOTOKOPI, MENGKOPIFOTO, MEMBAJAK, MEMBAKAR, MENYIRAM, MEMBASAHI, MEMBUANG DAN MERAEP (?) SEBAGIAN ATAU SELURUH ISI FIC NISTA INI JIKA ANDA TIDAK INGIN KETULARAN GILA, LABIL DAN STRESS.

Hak Cipta dilindungi **NEGARA**, Presiden, Wakil Presiden dan seluruh staff kabinet Indonesia Bersatu 2009-2014. LANJUTKAN! (Lho?)

.

**Chapter III : Aksi kawan-kawan Fujoshi**

-ooOoo-

Waduh, Japan lagi ngerencanain sesuatu. Kalau kata Mas Syahtono "Ih, sol sepatu (baca: sesuatu) banget yaa!". Iyalah sesuatu banget, karena nggak biasanya Japan yang anteng dan tenang seperti sungai yang mengalir dengan jernih ini merencanakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat amat super duper mega giga ekstrim (halah lebay!)

Hungary pun mampir ke rumah Japan. Niat awalnya sih mau ngambil pesenan doujinnya, tapi karena Japan bilang dia juga ada perlu sama cewek berambut coklat ini untuk ngomongin kasus siapa yang maling kol—celana Merlin milik America, akhirnya dia pun berlama-lama di rumah Japan.

Author bisa nebak nih, kayaknya mereka mau kolaborasi(?) bikin berita heboh di twitter dengan memotret pelaku yang mencuri celana milik America. Karena Author nggak boleh dikasih tau apa rencananya, maka Author pergi mampir ke twitternya trio baltic!

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)  
>Waduuuh, America lagi berduka!<p>

**Baltic_estonia** (Eduard von Bock)  
><strong>(at)Baltic_lithuania<strong> : Wah, kenapa dia?

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)  
><strong>(at)Baltic_estonia<strong> : Nggak tau. Katanya celananya dicuri.

**Baltic_latvia** (Raivis Galante)  
><strong>(at)Baltic_lithuania<strong> : M-Mungkin.. Diambil oleh Ivan..

**Baltic_estonia** (Eduard von Bock)  
>Dapat persepsi dari mana lo? RT <strong>(at)Baltic_latvia<strong> **(at)Baltic_lithuania** : M-Mungkin.. Diambil oleh Ivan..

**Baltic_latvia** (Raivis Galante)  
><strong>(at)Baltic_estonia<strong> : M..Mungkin aja...

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)  
><strong>(at)Baltic_latvia<strong> : Lo gak inget tragedi bo—eh, perang dingin?

**Baltic_estonia** (Eduard von Bock)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania<strong> : Iya sih gk mungkin. Sedendam apapun Russia ke America, gak sampai nyolong kolor jg..

**Baltic_latvia** (Raivis Galante)**  
>(at)Baltic_estonia<strong> : I..Iya juga ya..

**totallyPony** (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania : <strong>Duuuh, ada apaan siiih?

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)**  
>(at)totalluPony<strong> : Percuma gw jelasin ke lo..

**totallyPony** (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania : <strong>Eeeeh? Seriusan! Ada apaan nih?

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)**  
>(at)totalluPony<strong> : Otak lo kuda poni mulu sih -_-

**totallyPony** (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania : <strong>Totally, itu sangat menghina gue! Ayolah Liet..

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)**  
>(at)totalluPony<strong> : OGAH.

**totallyPony** (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania : <strong>Eeeeh? Ayolaaaaah! Totally, gue mau tau!

**Baltic_lithuania** (Toris Laurinaitis)**  
>(at)totalluPony<strong> : Lu baca aja tuh dari chapter satu..

**totallyPony** (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**  
>(at)Baltic_lithuania : <strong>Hah? Totally, lo aneh banget Liet. Lo perlu terapi tai kuda poni(?) _I think_.

HAH? IDIH NAJIS DEH, POLAND! ELU JOROK BANGEEEEETT! MASA MAINAN TAI KUDA? KUDA SENDIRI PULA! DX DX DX

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya Author berhasil nguping pembicaraan di rumahnya Japan. Ternyata cowok itu bersama kawannya si pecinta yaoi sedang merencanakan untuk menangkap pelaku yang dengan **awesome**-nya mencuri celana milik America. Niat lainnya juga sih biar si pelaku itu dipermalukan di dunia maya. Ckck, hebat. Banget!

Mari sekarang kita mengintip profil si manusia yang demen tembak sana sini kemana-mana (lho?) bersama adiknya.

**ShootManiac** (Basch Zwingli)  
>SAMPE KETEMU ITU PELAKU, GW DOOOOOORR! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ<br>Di-retweet oleh **awesome_me dan FranceYangGanteng**

**lili_zwingli** (Lili Zwingli)**  
>(at)ShootManiac<strong> : Bruder latihan tembak aja dulu siapa tau pelakunya langsung koit kena tembakan Bruder :)

**ShootManiac** (Basch Zwingli)**  
>(at)lili_zwingli <strong>:Kamu juga latihan ya pake AK-47 punyaku di kamar! Awas! Hati2! Ntar kena peluru nyasar(?)

**lili_zwingli** (Lili Zwingli)**  
>(at)ShootManiac<strong> : Oke Bruder. Okeee~

Ternyata, dibalik sikapnya yang lembut, kalem dan penyayang serta baik hati (A/N: SFX suara muntah) Liechtenstein berhasil ngusir abangnya dengan cara nyuruh abangnya latihan tembak buat bantu menemukan pelaku pencurian celananya America. Hebat kamu, nak! HEBAAAAAATT! Seumur hidup Author nggak pernah bisa bohongin abangnya sendiri! Yang ada sih Author dibohongin melulu sama abangnya. Hiks.. #pundung

**ukraine285** (Yekaterina Braginskaya)**  
>(at)lili_zwingli<strong> : Hey! Katanya kita disuruh ngumpul di rumahnya Eliz..

**lili_zwingli** (Lili Zwingli)**  
>(at)ukraine285<strong> : Oke! Aku lagi siap2. Soalnya susah sih ngusir Bruder! (A/N: Kenapa Liechtenstein yang tenang tiba-tiba jadi bandel gini?)

**ukraine285** (Yekaterina Braginskaya)**  
>(at)lili_zwingli<strong> : -swt- Kamu ternyata..

**lili_zwingli** (Lili Zwingli)**  
>(at)ukraine285<strong> : Hehe. Udahan yuk, aku mau siap2. Jaa ne!

**ukraine285** (Yekaterina Braginskaya)**  
>(at)lili_zwingli<strong> : Okeee.

Kumpulan grup fujoshi sedang beraksi! Tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet.. Woy! Ini bukan fic rate M! Ini tuh background music dari film terkenal, Mission Impoten(?). Gak tau filmnya? Ndeso! –tukul mode on-

Wah, ada rapat apaan nih dari para geng Fujoshi? Kalau menurut script yang Author buat sih ceritanya mereka punya rencana untuk membongkar siapa pencuri celana Merlin milik America. Wah, ternyata gitu-gitu mereka baik juga ya!

Setting udah ganti woooy! Di rumahnya Hungary! Sekarang disini sudah banyak teman-temannya yang sesama Fujoshi macem Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Belgium sama Taiwan. Gak lupa juga dengan si ahli pembuat doujin sekaligus pencipta istilah yaoi, Japan. Mereka lagi ngomongin gimana cara mereka menangkap si pelaku dengan bukti yang kuat. Hanya Author yang tahu. Iyalah! Kan dia yang buat cerita! XD

Usut punya usut, ternyata mereka semua berniat memasang CCTV dirumah America dan juga di kamarnya. Soalnya di kamarnya itu ada lemari baju dan itu menjadi tempat kumpulan kolor-kolor kesayangannya. Segala jenis warna pasti America udah punya, mulai dari hijau, biru, merah, sampai ke hitam muda (emang ada gitu?)

-ooOoo-

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)lili_zwingli<strong> **(at)ukraine285 (at)Bellagio (at)xiaomei (at)Zipangu_Kiku** : BERHASIL!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>Zipangu_Kiku<strong>

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)**  
>(at)missFujoshi<strong> : Baik. Jangan beritahu siapapun! Kecuali kita!

**missFujoshi** (Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)Zipangu_Kiku<strong> : Siiip!

-ooOoo-

Eh ternyata ketauan. Gagal deh mau bikin heboh warga Hetalia! Author udah nangis-nangis lebay tuh di pojokan kamarnya.

Tapi...

Yes! Mampus lo, wahai si maling kolor! Tamat sudah riwayatmu malam ini! Kayaknya Author seneng banget, ada apaan nih? Rencana penangkapan maling ini udah diketahui oleh semua orang (minus si maling). Kita lihat aja aksinya di CCTV nanti malam. Kalau udah gitu kan beres deh masalah ini!

Sebenarnya sih rencana ini sudah dimulai dari sore, namun demi mengetahui wajah buruk rupa(?) si pelaku, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Taiwan dan Belgium rela berpisah di daerah pengawasan yang berbeda. Mereka lakukan itu semata-mata karena ingin mengetahui siapa si pelaku sebenarnya!

Baiklah, author jelaskan lokasi pengawasan! Liechtenstein mengawasi bagian kamar tamu karena dekat dengan kamar America. Ukraine mengawasi bagian lantai UG (emangnya di mall?). Taiwan di daerah halaman belakang dan Belgium pun bersembunyi di kamar mandi luar lantai atas. Mereka bisa nggak ya? Pasti bisa! Iya dong, soalnya CCTV juga terhubung ke tablet masing-masing! Wiiih canggih, brader! Japan sama Hungary juga sibuk memperhatikan laptop. Merekapun sangat antusias melihat aksi si maling walaupun sebenernya saat itu masih sore. Kamera menggunakan cahaya infra merah jadi lebih gampang untuk melihat dalam kondisi kamar yang gelap (ketauan banget Author kebanyakan nonton dunia lain. Serius!)

"Eh! Liat deh! Apaan tuh ada item-item di layar?" Hungary nanya ke Japan.

"Sepertinya si pencuri sedang beraksi." Kata Japan.

"Terus liatin ya, Kiku! Aku mau hubungin yang lain dulu,"

"Baik!"

Wah, aksi dimulai! Tet tet tet teeeeeet, tet tet tet teeeeeet. BGM seram mengalun dan bikin jantung deg-degan! Author juga deg-degan, sampai dadanya dipegangin biar jantungnya nggak mencolot keluar dari dada (emang bisa?)

"Eliz, aku ngeliat ada yang masuk lewat pintu belakang!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Bella dari walkie-talkie milik Elizabeta.

"Waah! Oke oke! Tetep awasi! Jangan sampai si maling bawa komplotannya(?) juga!" kata Elizabeta dengan antusias.

"Roger!"

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu adik bungsunya Nesia, Timor Leste, yang (sebenernya) udah punya twitter sejak lama tapi nggak pernah dibuka karena males itu pun nanya ke seisi penjuru twitter.

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)  
>Eh eh.. Ada kasus apaan nih?<p>

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : Celananya America dicuri, adikku.

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Pantes. Sampe jd trending topics juga!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong>: Tumben online. Kemana aja kamu selama ini? Tidur panjang apa hibernasi?

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Yaah kak. Namanya juga orang sibuk :p

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : Cuih, bukannya kamu abis dari kondangannya mbak KD sama Raul Lemos ya?

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Lemos? Lemos tuh bukannya kalo internetan itu suka lemoooos yaa?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : Itu sih lemoooooot -_-

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Lemot itu yang buat ganti channel TV kan?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : Itu REMOT!

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Remot itu bukannya—

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : UDAHAN WOOOY! Ngajak lucu aja nih anak!

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Yaah kakak maraaah :(

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)**  
>(at)santosdebar<strong> : Bukannya marah, cuma mau offline!

**santosdebar** (Santos Delos Barba)**  
>(at)100PersenIndonesia<strong> : Hadeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.. Sami mawon itu!

Hadeh! Nesia diajakin bercanda? Mana mau dia! Dia hanya mau bercanda dengan Netherlands, pacarnya seorang #eaaa.

Setting kembali ke geng Allied Forces. Kali ini Author mau tau tentang rencana ini dimata mereka! Karena saat itu America lagi nggak di rumah, tapi di rumahnya Canada. Yep, rumah adeknya. Dia lagi pengen bersedih-sedih ria di rumah si pecinta sirup maple itu XD

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Yang sabar, aru. Gak usah sedih!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Iyaa, nanti kalau ketemu pun bakalan abang raep tuh pencurinya! Tenang aja, _mon Amerique~_

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru (at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : Kalian sih enak bisa tenang! GW? APA YG MAU DITENANGIN? ARWAH CELANA GW?

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : Gw aja kehilangan satu set cangkir buat minum teh gak masalah!

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)gentleman_ : <strong>IYA! ITU ELO, YA! ELO! ELO! INI TUH GUE! G-U-E! GUE!

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
>(at)americanHERO<strong> : WOLES, GIT! CAPSLOCK AUTHOR BISA RUSAK DAN JEBOL!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)gentleman_ : <strong>Ah, kayak kamu nggak aja~

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : APAAN LO BLOODY FROG? NGAJAK PERANG LAGI SAMA GW?

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)gentleman_ : <strong>Ih kamu marah. Jangan2 ada rahasia apa nih antara dirimu dan hilangnya celana Alfred?

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : AAAH! GUE SUMPEL JUGA TUH MULUT BUSUK LO PAKE SCONE! BIAR MAKIN BUSUK SEKALIAN!

**FranceYangGanteng **(Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)gentleman_ : <strong>Kok jadi kamu yang sewot sendiri sih? Jangan2 bener lagi~ #wink

**gentleman_** (Arthur Kirkland)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : MAKAN NIH SCONE BUATAN GW! ASDFGHJKLMNZBCW!

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)gentleman_ : <strong>Waaah jangan berantem lagi, aruuu..

**Privet!Russia** (Ivan Braginski)  
>Ada ribut apa ini, da? Kok aku nggak diajak? RT <strong>(at)ChuugokuAru<strong> **(at)gentleman_ : **Waaah jangan berantem lagi, aruuu..

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia<strong> : France sama England berantem lagi, aruu..

**Privet!Russia** (Ivan Braginski)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru<strong> : Iya jelas merkea berantem. France curiga sama England, da~

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia<strong> : Dapet persepsi darimana, aru?

**Privet!Russia** (Ivan Braginski)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru<strong> : Dari hatimu, da~ Ufu! (^J^) (A/N : Weh, Russia ngegombal? Dunia kiamaaaat!)  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia<strong> : AIYAAAA~~~! O.O

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru : <strong>Ngemeng2 kan rumahnya Al lagi dipasang CCTV! Keren lho!

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia<strong> : Yang bener, aru? Asiiik keren banget, aru!

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)ChuugokuAru : <strong>Iya! Makanya nih gw terdampar di rumahnya Mattie yang sumpek nan **the kill** (baca: dekil) ini!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>Heh! Adek sendiri juga**!**

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng : <strong>Ups, sorry..

**Privet!Russia** (Ivan Braginski)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : Waaah, CCTV? Aku juga mau pasang buat ngintipin Yao-Yao, daa~

**ChuugokuAru** (Wang Yao)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia<strong> : AIYAAAA~~~! #kabur

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia : <strong>Tuh, kabur deh!

**Privet!Russia **(Ivan Braginski)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>Ufu! (^J^)

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>Btw, mana si alis ulet bulu itu?

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng : <strong>Offline mungkin!

**Privet!Russia **(Ivan Braginski)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>Iya! Aku juga nggak liat dia lagi, da~

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)Privet!Russia : <strong>Hmm, jangan2...

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)americanHERO : <strong>Kenapa?

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng (at)Privet!Russia : <strong>Gw pulang dulu ya! BYE!

America mau balik ke kampung halaman? Apakah ini artinya dia sudah mengetahui siapakah yang mencuri celana kesayangannya? Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di masih dunia lain! Jegeeeerr!

**Tuberkulosis (TBC) dengan [masih] sangat ASEM-nya. Bukan [masih] Dunia Lain! -Author ngacir-**

-ooOoo-

Alhamdulillah yaaa sesuatuuu! #SyahtonoMode

Selesai juga chapter 3 dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, keringat, kutang(?) dan makanan. Saya sampe taruhan buat makan tempe goreng mendoan sama kakak saya. Saat itu juga saya lagi pengen banget nyemil tempe goreng mendoan dan tinggal 5 potong lagi yang tersisa. Akhirnya pertandingan keparat dan laknat itu dimenangkan oleh kakak saya dengan ASEMNYA! SIAAAAAAAAAAL! #garuktanah #esmosi

Wokeh, wokeh! Saatnya membalas review para readers! Walau banyak yang males log in atau emang sengaja gak mau log in, atau emang gak mau log in karena males tapi sengaja gak mau log in, tetap sangaaaat saya hargai apresiasi komentarnya. Halah, bahasanya apa banget deh..

**pemimpin fujoshi**: REQUEST ANDA SAYA KABULKAN! Untuk Hong Kong kayaknya udah ada di chapter 2 deh. Diliat yaa, dia lagi promosi lagu barunya tuh! Hohoho~

**Ayane Shioda** : Yuhuuu~ saya kembali lagi menjamah fandom Hetalia Indonesia dengan fic chapter baru yang sangaaaat nista bin ababil! Nikmati selagi hangaat XD

**kurokurokuro males log in** : Kok tau sih kalau yang nyuri itu si Ar— EH! SPOLER, TUH! Waaaaah! SPOILER SPOILEEEEERRR! (histeris sendiri, guling2 di kasur sendiri gara2 hampir keceplosan membeberkan rahasia fic nista ini XD)

** Celesta** : Wow! Sebelumnya makasih udah mau baca fic nista ini dan sudi untuk memberikan review (eh? Kok jadi sok formil gini? Ah, sudaaah, lanjut dulu sana! Masih banyak yang rikwes tuh! #korbaniklan) Liet-Poland ada disini! Silakan dibaca. FrUK? Ditampung dulu yaa, itu buat kejutan nanti! Hehe #senyumlicik

**Hibiki Yuka** : (**Switzerland** : SIAPA YG NYURUH GW TAMPIL DISINI SIH? GANGGU GW AJA! GW DOR ORANGNYA TAU RASA DIA! / **Liechtenstein** : Yang jelas bukan Author yang mau, Bruder.. / **Author** : Ini ada yang rikwes, baaang. Woles dooong!) Yaaak! Kakak-Beradik Switzerland-Liechtenstein juga udah tampil! Timor Leste? Waduuh, liat aja di dalem fic ini! Ada nggak? Hehe..

**Aika-chii** : Waaah! Jangan ngomongin celananya disini! Nanti kedengeran America bisa nangis kejer lagi dia! Gara2 itu saya jadi tekor deh buat ngetraktir dia di mekdonal terdekat, hiks..

Okee, berhubung saya udah capek, letih, lemah, lesu, lelah, lunglai dan LAPAR, terusannya kapan-kapan aja ya~ (ditabok readers)

Saya dan seluruh kru yang bertugas sebagai pemain figuran(?), mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang terjadi dalam pengerjaan fic ini. Halah, udah nista dan abal gini ngapain minta maaf ya? o.O

Sampai jumpa di puncak kesuksesan(?) dan SALAM DAHSYAT! (ketularan seminar MNI XD)


	4. Masih Nyari si Pelaku

SIEG HEIL! Salam nazi sejahtera untuk kita semua, dari saya si author nista... dan juga Germany tentunya XD

**Germany** : Salam nazi emak lo dari Jawa?

**Author** : Yee! Itu kan sebagai suatu kebanggaan! Tuh contoh si England! Dia aja masih ngebawa kata-kata kotornya demi mengingat masa jayanya sebagai _pirate_ dan juga seorang **seme** sejati!

**Germany** : Tapi gue udah bukan nazi lagi! Lagipula, bukannya dia udah jadi UK (baca: UKE) ya?

**Author** : Nasi jadi bubur? –budeg tingkat akut- Entah kesurupan apaan Germany bisa jadi OOC gini. Saya harus panggil Mbak Ayu Kring-Kring buat ngobatin seorang Germany dengan lagu barunya yang berjudul Alamat Asli.

**Germany** : WTF? Lagu apaan tuh?

**Italy** : -baru dateng- Vee~ ada apa ini?

**Germany** : Gak tau nih. Udahan yuk tinggalin aja si author di depan kerjaannya. Kasian tuh Japan nungguin kita.

**Author** : APA? GUE DITINGGALIN? ASEM LO SEMUA! Asdfghjkl!

**Germany + Italy** : -pergi dengan santainya ninggalin author XD-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Hetalia dan seluruh karakter yang bertugas merupakan milik abang Himaruya. OC itu punya AUTHOR SELAMANYA! Hyaaa! Kapan sih bang Himaruya mem-pair Prussia dan Hungary? Sekali-kali bikin saya seneng, dong! #ditabokmassal

**Rate** : Sebelum fic ini dibakar oleh masyarakat setempat, saya tetapkan menjadi T!

**Fandom** : Hetalia, fandom yang asik untuk dinistai dan.. diapain ya? #plokk

**Genre** : Sekali humor, tetaplah humor. Yeah!

**Warning! Perhatian! Attention! Achtung! (wooi kebanyakan!)**

AU, OOC dan mungkin OC. **TYPO** pastinya ada karena saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Humor yang berlebihan dan dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber, kanker otak(?) dan kanker paru-paru(?), tuberkulosis akut, asma dan kehilangan kotak tertawa karena kebanyakan ketawa. Segala jenis penyakit yang dimulai dari tertawa pasti akan merabah ke tubuh Anda dan pembaca lain, jadi waspadalah, WASPADALAAAH! #bangnapi. Ada Author's Note juga! **Human name ada di akun twitter. Nation name ada di narasi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV : [Masih] Nyari si Pelaku<strong>

-ooOoo-

Saya narator, menggantikan author yang lagi sakit kepala. Iya, ketauan banget tuh sakit gara-gara ngejar deadline buat bikin fanfic ini demi menerima permintaan para reviewers. Duh, kok narator jadi curcol sih? Ketauan deh aibnya #plak

Kali ini narator menggantikan author yang selain sakit juga males log in twitter entah dengan alasan apa. Narator ngintip di profilnya abang Spain, kayaknya dia abis share foto panen tomat sama Romano.

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)  
>Panen tomat bareng <strong>(at)Buono!Tomato<strong> bit. ly/01928 (A/N: Ini situs boongan. Nama situs asli disamarkan)  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>, **awesome_me dan 3 orang lain**

**Buono!Tomato** (Lovino Vargas)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : TOMATO FREAK! Ngapain sih pake di share?

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)Buono!Tomato<strong> : Kan fotonya bagus :)

**Buono!Tomato** (Lovino Vargas)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : Aah, gak mau tau! Hapus!

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)Buono!Tomato<strong> : Ih, kenapa kamu marah?

**Buono!Tomato** (Lovino Vargas)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : Bodo amat! Kalo gak hapus, gue sebarin nih foto lo ngompol di kasur! Hahaha!  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>FranceYangGanteng<strong>

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)Buono!Tomato<strong> : Watdepak? Ngompol? Kapaaan aku ngompol?

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : Dibalik suara Kansai-ben milikmu yang keren nan ajib itu. Ternyata..

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : Kesesese.. Temen gw gk awesome bgt. Masa udah gede ngompol?

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng, (at)awesome_me<strong> : Bahkan temen2 gw gak ada yg membela gw? CHIGIIIII!

**Buono!Tomato** (Lovino Vargas)**  
>(at)antoniospain<strong> : HEH! ITU TRADEMARK GUE! BAYAR ROYALTI KE GUEEE!

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng, (at)awesome_me, (at)Buono!Tomato<strong> : AAAAAAAGGGHH! #kabur

Pada akhirnya Spain yang stress karena tekanan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, memilih untuk offline dan kabur dari rumah lalu ke rumah pacarnya, Belgium. Saking stressnya, seorang Spain yang didaulat sebagai oyabun terkenal di negaranya, lari tunggang langgang sambil nangis sesenggukan hingga dia sampai di rumah Belgium.

Hebat sekali sang oyabun tercinta kita! Lari tunggang langgang dari Madrid ke Brussels dan begitu sampe disana kakinya harus diamputasi karena sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan atau berlari lagi. Hiks! Tabahkan hatimu, abang Spain-ku tercintaaah #lebay #muntah

"Mi Amor~" rengek Spain di depan jendela kamar pacarnya.

"Hee? Kenapaa?" Belgium menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan menatap Spain dengan herannya.

"Aku masuk yaaa.."

"Eh, i-iya. Aku buka dulu ya pintunya,"

Alhasil, Spain masuk juga ke rumahnya Belgium. Dia pun bercerita tentangnya dan akhirnya nangis sekenceng-kencengnya yang membuat Belgium keheranan sampai-sampai dia sempat membatin 'Pacar gue kenapa jadi OOC gini ya?'

"Kok nangisnya gitu banget. Emang ada apa?"

"Masa aku dibilang tukang ngompol sama Lovino.."

WATDEPAK? SPAIN NGOMPOL? DUNIA PERTOMATAN BISA BUSUK BEGITU SAJA KALAU MENGETAHUI SEORANG SPAIN, OYABUN YANG BEGITU BERJAYA DAN DIBALIK SUARA KANSAI-BEN MILIKNYA YANG DINGIN-DINGIN EMPUK TERNYATA SUKA NGOMPOL! Ups, maaf. Capsie saya lupa dimatiin #plak

"Hmmph.. Mmph.. K-Kamu ternyata..." Belgium nahan ketawa dengan muka khasnya yang kayak gini (´･ω･`)

"Apaaa? Bahkan sampe pacar gue juga ikutan kayak mereka?"

"Hmmph.. Hmmph.. Kamu jorok ih."

"Rasanya.. gue pengen banget mati."

Mari kita tinggalkan Spain yang sedang berduka dan bergalau ria dirumahnya Belgium karena dikatain secara langsung oleh orang terdekatnya. Saya sebagai narator juga ikutan ketawa! Hahaha –diganyang readers-

-ooOoo-

Kali ini narator diam-diam membajak twitter milik si author lho (wtf?). Huaa! Jangan sampe si author laknat dan terkutuk itu membaca fic ini! Asdfghjklpouycnw! (Ini bahasa apaan? Mantra untuk nyantet author kah?) Sebelum si author sembuh, saya mau melihat profil si musisi galau yang gak kesampean untuk terkenal, Austria.

**roddyloveChopin** (Roderich Edelstein)  
>Chopin is de bes! <span>mediawater<span> .com/ksk102k (A/N: Ini bukan link asli! Awas! Jangan dibuka! Nama situs disamarkan XD)

Ehm, ternyata saya bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Austria, bukan cuma galau dan gila musik, tapi juga alay...

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)roddyloveChopin<strong> : Kesesese, chopin udah mati aja masih dibanggain! (｀∀´ )

**roddyloveChopin** (Roderich Edelstein)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Diem aja deh lo, obakasan.

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)roddyloveChopin<strong> : Cuih, dasar bencong lo..

**roddyloveChopin** (Roderich Edelstein)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Obakasan （￣^￣）凸

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)roddyloveChopin<strong> : WTF? Asdfghjkl!

WOW! SEORANG AUSTRIA YANG SELALU MEMBANGGAKAN SIKAP ANGGUN LAYAKNYA BANGSAWAN TERNYATA BISA NGASIH JARI TENGAH JUGA? AMAZING, PEMIRSAAAH! Wah, capsie jebol lagi. Maaf saudara-saudara..

Mari kita melihat profil para nation yang sebenernya ada namun terlupakan. Mereka berasal dari Eropa bagian Tenggara dan sekarang narator mau liat profil si drakula, Romania.

**KingOfDracula** (Decebalus Ceauşescu)  
>Huahahah! Akhirnya bangkit dari kubur(?) juga! (；｀∀´)<p>

**missFujoshi **(Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)KingOfDracula<strong> : Selamat datang untuk mendapat tempongan dari frying pan tercinta gue! Ahaha!

**KingOfDracula** (Decebalus Ceauşescu)  
><strong>(at)missFujoshi<strong> : Sialan lu! Asdfghjkl!

**missFujoshi **(Elizabeta Héderváry)**  
>(at)KingOfDracula<strong> : Bodo aming(?) hahaha!

Kali ini narator mau melihat profil para anggota Eropa lainnya yaitu Kroasia, Bulgaria, Serbia dan Bosnia. Mantabs!

**hrvatska89** (Stjepan Iveković) (A/N: Ini OC Kroasia)  
>Bosen sangaaaat!<br>Di-retweet oleh **KingOfDracula**

**bulgaria2209** (Veliko Tarnovo)**  
>(at)hrvatska89 : <strong>Eh ada kamu toh..

**hrvatska89** (Stjepan Iveković)**  
>(at)bulgaria2209<strong> : Iya, akhir2 ini TL-ku penuh sama trending topics tentang celana. Jadi males buka twit..

**bulgaria2209** (Veliko Tarnovo)**  
>(at) hrvatska89 : <strong>Punyaku juga..

**Scgserbia** (Slobodan Kosovo)**  
>(at) hrvatska89 (at) bulgaria2209 : <strong>Haha, mending kita bertiga pergi aja yuk..

**hrvatska89** (Stjepan Iveković)**  
>(at)Sgcserbia<strong> : Iya nih daripada lumutan ngebahas soal celana mending kita cabut dari sini! Ahaha XD

**bulgaria2209** (Veliko Tarnovo)**  
>(at) hrvatska89 (at)Sgcserbia : <strong>Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh

**Scgserbia** (Slobodan Kosovo)**  
>(at) bulgaria2209 :<strong> Siapa?

**hrvatska89** (Stjepan Iveković)**  
>(at)Sgcserbia<strong> : Bener tuh, kayaknya ada yang kurang deh.. Siapa ya?

**TheBosnians** (Radovan Gradska)**  
>(at)Scgserbia (at)bulgaria2209 (at)hrvatska89<strong> : GUEEEEEE! Jahat banget gue gak dianggap..

Ahaha! Kasian banget, nggak dianggap kayak Canada #ditabok #dirajampenduduk

-ooOoo-

Saya mau ke... Ke mana ya enaknya? Aha! Ke rumahnya America aja deh mau ngintip lanjutan aksi geng fujoshi #plok. Siapa tau bisa dapet hoki setelah kasus celana ini selesai! Ahahah (narator matre juga rupanya!). Narator diem-diem ngeliat ke arah Japan dan Hungary yang matanya masih asik membelalak ngeliatin monitor laptop buat ngawasin si maling.

"Bella! Aku ngeliat ada bayangan hitam di monitor! Itukah si maling yang lewat dari pintu belakang?" tanya Hungary ke Belgium lewat walkie talkie.

"HAH? BAYANGAN ITEM? Waah, jangan sampe dia berniat nyolong lagi!" saking semangatnya, Belgium sampai teriak di walkie talkie dan hampir membuat orang di seberang sana menjadi budeg akut.

"Buseeeet kenceng banget mbak! Jangan teriak laaah! Bisa ketauan ntar," Hungary sewot.

"Hehe, maap. Kelepasan." kata Belgium cengengesan. Yah, gimana gak cengengesan? Ekspresi wajahnya aja kalo gak gini (´･ω･`) ya kayak gini (≧∇≦)

"Mending kamu cari si maling bareng sama Lili! Dia kan jaga di deket sama kamarnya Alfred. Siapa tau malingnya punya target(?) nyolong kolor lain." Hungary main asal nyuruh Belgium #plak

"Oke!"

KLIK! Walkie talkie-pun dimatikan.

-ooOoo-

Belgium dan Liechtenstein yang diamanatkan(?) untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya America, langsung menuju TKP. Memang benar sih, karena keadaan rumah yang gelap mereka berdua hanya berbekal senter dan sebatang lilin. Kasian kalian...

"Lili, kok aku merinding ya?" Belgium udah ketakutan, takut-takut bukan maling, tapi yang keluar malah hantu bungkus. Eh, itu mah bahasa Melayunya pocong ya? :-D

"Ih, ini bukan acara masih dunia lain, Bella! Jangan takut, dong!" kata Lili menyemangati.

"Iya, aku tau itu nama acara TV yang sering ditonton sama si Author dan Narator. Acaranya serem dan bikin merinding, sama kayak tempat ini kalau lagu gelap! Yah, walau sebenernya narator dan author itu satu orang, sih.."

"Eh eh, ngumpet disini aja! Kita liatin tuh kamarnya Alfred jangan-jangan si tertuduh udah masuk ke dalem." Liechtenstein ngajak ngumpet Belgium di ruang TV lantai atas. Tertuduh yang dimaksud itu bisa maling, bisa hantu, bisa juga keduanya! (Lho?)

Sambil menunggu mereka berdua yang sedang memata-matai kamar cowok berkacamata yang mengaku sebagai pemilik supermarket HERO sekaligus HERO di dunia dan akhirat, narator mau ngintip ke dunia twitter lagi. Kasian tuh readers bosen baca dialog mulu! #dibakar #disantap

Kali ini narator mau ngintip profil si raja awesome tapi asemnya gak ketulungan itu.

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
>Pacar gw ngilang. Skrg gw pacaran sm tembok (TдT) #galau<br>Di-retweet oleh **LudwigBeilschmidt**, **antoniospain** dan 4 orang lain.

**LudwigBeilschmidt** (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Kasian banget Bruder..

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)LudwigBeilschmidt<strong> : Aduh, orang se awesome gw gk usah dikasianin!

**LudwigBeilschmidt** (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Kalo gitu knp galau Bruder?

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)LudwigBeilschmidt<strong> : Pengen tau aja! Urusan org dewasa tau!

**LudwigBeilschmidt** (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Bruder, mainnya rahasiaan skrg.

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)LudwigBeilschmidt<strong> : So what? Pengen bgt diajak sih!

**LudwigBeilschmidt** (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)awesome_me<strong> : Buset deh Bruder, lg dapet ya?

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)LudwigBeilschmidt<strong> : Iya! Dapet sial! Asdfghjkl! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

Tiba-tiba masuklah temen-temen dari si Prussia yang kalau kata narator dia itu si raja asem yang bahkan asemnya ngalahin bau ketek orang gila yang gak mandi bertahun-tahun dan bau kaos kaki author yang gak dicuci selama seribu tahun #lebaysangat.

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)LudwigBeilschmidt (at)awesome_me : <strong>WOY! Berantem aja! Kalo berani ajak abang!

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : Apaan sih lw jenggot? Pengen bgt diajak!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)awesome_me : <strong>Jih! Sok asem lo! Weeekk!

**awesome_me** (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**  
>(at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : Mending asem, daripada elo sok ganteng tapi gak laku2! Hahaha!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)**  
>(at)awesome_me : <strong>ASDFGHJKL! Awas lo, Gil!

**antoniospain** (Antonio F. Carriedo)**  
>(at)awesome_me (at)FranceYangGanteng<strong> : HOOOOOOOII! TL GUE JEBOOOOL! ヽ(`Д´)ノ  
>Di-retweet oleh <strong>LudwigBeilschmidt<strong>

Waduh, disaat kita sedang H2C (harap-harap cemas), H2O (air), dan CO2 (karbon dioksida) dengan kasus hilangnya celana America, ini malah anggota geng yang terkenal di dunia Hetalia sebagai geng pembuat onar dan suka bikin rusuh malah berantem! Dunia bisa kiamat dini.

Setting berubah ke rumah America. Woy kameramen, sorot(?) ke rumahnya America, bukan mukanya narator yang ancur lebur ini! Nah ,gitu dong! Oh ya, kembali bersama duo Belgium dan Liechtenstein sebagai mata-mata yang sedang mengawasi kamar America di lantai atas.

"Bel, mendingan kita mendekat ke kamarnya Alfred aja yuk!" pinta Liechtenstein.

"Nggak, ah. Takut keluar hantu dari kamarnya.." tolak Belgium.

"Ya ampun, Bella van Droom. Nggak ada hantu! Yang ada itu makhluk yang tidak terlihat!" entah kenapa dalam chapter ini Liechtenstein jadi OOC. Saya dan ibu saya aja mengakui kalau Liechtenstein jadi OOC. Lupakan kalimat sebelumnya. Yang ngetik tiba-tiba kena serangan serangga tomcat dan jerrymouse(?) di rumahnya.

Saat mereka hampir dekat dengan kamar America dan ingin memutar knop pintu, ternyata knop pintunya berputar tanda ada seseorang dari dalam. Jantung mereka berdua dag dig dug deg DUAR! Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk bertubuh kecil, berkepala botak licin dan bermata merah.

"AAAAAAHHH! TUYUUUUUUUUUUULLLL!" Belgium dan Liechtenstein teriak bersamaan lalu pergi menjauh dari arah kamar America.

Sosok apakah yang dilihat Belgium dan Liechtenstein? Tetep pantengin fic nista nan abal ini, dan jangan kemana-mana tetap di bukan empat mata! XD

TBC (Tambah Bagi Cali. Tunggu, itu kali yaaa)

-ooOoo-

.

Duh, setelah lama saya gak apdet sekarang saya apdet juga. Fyuh! (minum air aq*a sepuluh galon full) Maafkan kemampuan otak saya yang pas-pasan ini. Saya... Saya... Saya kehabisa kata-kata! Ada yang mau nyumbang kata-kata buat saya? #dirajampenduduk

Daripada berlama-lama dan keburu speechless, saya mau bales repiu yang kemaren sempet terbengkalai dan tak terurus selama proses pengetikan cha[ter ini! Ini dia...

**5 sableng : **Waduh yang review borongan huahaha.. Saya sangat bertermakasih kepada anggota 5 sableng telah mau membaca fic saya ini sampai ke chapter 3 (Kok jadi kayak pidato presiden ya? Ah, sudahlah..) Saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.. hiks -terharu- Tapi tapi, jangan diancem pake golok dong, kurang ekstrim! Pake kolor aja! Selain alus, bentuknya kayak segitiga, kolor juga lumayan buat jadi alat pertahanan diri dan buat bekep orang (lho?)

**pemimpin fujoshi : **Huahaha ketauan deh saya suka dunia lain #plak. Berawal dari keisengan saat nggak bisa tidur malam dan dipengaruhi oleh faktor film yang kurang bagus buat ditonton, pada akhirnya saya temukan belahan jiwa saya pada sebuah acara TV bernama masih dunia lain! Yeaah! Hidup dunia lain! Hidup si gundul! Hidupkan kembali listrik rumah sayaaa! Abaikan yang terakhir, itu adalah salah satu efek dari kebanyakan nonton dunia lain #plak

**Sam :** Etto.. Dipasangin maksudnya pasangan normal atau abnormal? Haha. Ehm, maksudnya pasangan yaoi atau straight gitu. Kalau ada usulan bagus bisa pm ke inbox saya :D

**Megumi Yoora : **Permintaanmu sudah kukabulkan! Abang Spain yang ganteng, macho (mantan copet), baik hati, dan unyu-unyu udah kuperbanyak disini! Haha ajib loh sekarang Spain jadi gak gaptek lagi! Buktinya dia berhasil share foto panen tomat bareng Romano. Abang Spain emang cihui deh~

**Juan Henriques Xavier-Carriedo :** Grup eropa tenggara sudah kukabulkan dan mereka hadir di chapter ini! Maaf kalau nama tokohnya agak aneh dan yang muncul sedikit, soalnya saya bingung anggota eropa tenggara yang pas itu siapa aja dan milih nama yang sesuai, tapi yah mudah-mudahan karakter yang muncul disini dapat memuaskan selera humormu! #stabbed

Berhubung fic ini kelanjutannya masih dipertanyakan kapan selesainya, saya yume fuusen (udah ganti nama lho!) beserta kerabat kerja mohon undur diri. Sampai bertemu di puncak kesuksesan, dan SALAM DAHSYAT! Wassalam! –author ngacir–


	5. Akhir yang tidak bahagia bagimu!

Gila! Gila! GILAAA! Fic ini panjangnya ngalahin panjang rambut Rapunzel! Seumur-umur saya nggak pernah bikin fic humor sepanjang ini. Maklum, authornya aja stress gimana ceritanya nggak panjang? Udah gitu ceritanya abal dan isinya gaje semua pula. Ada yang **yaoi** lah, ada yang nyolong celana lah, hadeeeh. Kalau ini saya jadiin oneshot di ffn, jumlahnya udah pasti lebih dari 40 halaman di Microsoft Word (pada kenyataannya emang lebih dari 40 halaman, sih) Ini fic humor apa pidato Barack Obama? O.O

Abaikan kalimat yang panjang diatas, itu adalah salah satu pertanda bahwa author stress gak sembuh-sembuh walau udah berobat ke klinik Tong Fang Jakarta yang katanya bisa nyembuhin segala jenis penyakit dengan metode TCM #korbaniklan. Maaf juga yah untuk para reader yang menanti-nanti kapan kelarnya fic ini, saya ngerasa bersalah sekali karena (menurut saya) endingnya tijel sekali *nangis di pojokan WC umum*

Dengan ini resmilah saya update, chapter terakhir dari tetralogi (loh?) fanfic yang gagal total ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers** 101% murni kepunyaan abang Himaruya. Author cuma manusia biasa yang cuma numpang eksis dan minjem karakter doang *Author gak modal*

**Rate** : Mau sampe dunia berbentuk kotak pun, rate fic ini tetep T.

**Genre** : Humor. Dahsyaaaaaaattt! *SFX applause*

**WARNING**

OOC, OC, Author's note, gaje dan garing kayak bawang goreng. Pembaca diatas 50 tahun (?) dilarang baca fic ini. Diduga dapat menyebabkan penuaan dini, ubanan tingkat lanjut, osteoporosis, kulit yang semakin berkeriput, dan gigi yang ompong setelah membaca fic ini. **Human name ada di twitter, nation name ada di narasi**. Penggunaan bahasa gaul yang berlebihan(?), singkatan dan _emoticon_ twitter, trending topics. Kata-kata kasar, merk yang disensor dan sebagainya. Penulisan menjadi **at**** -spasi- NamaID **karena **at** **-tanpa spasi- NamaID** maupun yang **at** **menggunakan tanda kurung** ketika di save hilang melulu

**Diproduksi oleh**: PT. Yume Fuusen BAA BSS (Bukan Apa Apa Bukan Siapa Siapa). Jakarta, Indonesia

**Kode Produksi** : 12JUL2012

**Best Before** : Tanggal 13 bulan 13 tahun 2666

Tidak terdaftar di MUI dan BPOM jadi rasakan keharamannya!

.

**Chapter V : Akhir yang (tidak) bahagia bagimu!**

-ooOoo-

"Lili! Bella! Jawaaaab!" seru Hungary di walkie talkie dan membuat Japan tutup kuping, takut telinganya akan budeg akut kayak author (**Author**: HEH!)

Apakah yang dilihat oleh Liechtenstein dan Belgium? Tanyakan pada author, dia kan yang bikin cerita #taboked. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari kedua mata-mata, maka Hungary mengutus (cielah bahasanya!) dua orang untuk kembali melihat keadaan kamar America, yaitu Taiwan dan Ukraine.

"Mei, dimana kamuuu?" tanya Hungary.

"Saya disini, Bu! Aya naon?" Taiwan malah OOC dengan memakai bahasa Sunda.

"Enak aja, Bu. Masih muda nih!"

"Ahaha, emangnya ada apa ya?" tanya Taiwan dengan nada polos.

"Lili sama Bella mendadak hilang. Aku _lost communication_ sama mereka!"

"Waduh, mereka hilang bagai ditelan bumi(?) _maybe_..?" jawab Taiwan ngaco.

Dan Hungary hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria diseberang walkie talkie. Sejak kapan Taiwan jadi ber-peribahasa gitu? Nyolong dari perpustakaan keliling ya? #plak.

Sementara itu di bagain Eropa Selatan, Greece sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di twitter. Usut punya usut, ternyata sebelum tidur Greece sempet-sempetnya ngapdet twit! Author aja kalo tidur nunggu sampe matanya berkantong dulu! (ups...)

**GIRISHA_KUN** (Heracles Karpusi)  
>Ah, zzzz... Zzz... Zzz... #ngorok<p>

Dengan gobloknya (A/N: Ada gitu yang goblok di Hetalia selain Italy? –**no offense** bagi para Italy fans-) Turkey yang menggunakan nama akun yang membuat siapapun ngiler berat (termasuk Author!) nge-retweet twit dari Greece.

**ILoveKebab** (Sadik Adnan)  
>Lu tidur apa ngetwit? RT <strong>at GIRISHA_KUN<strong> Ah, zzzz... Zzz... Zzz... #ngorok

Satu menit.

Tiga menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Saking lamanya menunggu, narator yang lama harus diganti dengan narator yang baru #spongebob

**GIRISHA_KUN** (Heracles Karpusi)  
>Maaf... tadi aku... ah.. aku... ketiduran RT <strong>at<strong> **ILoveKebab** Lu tidur apa ngetwit?

**ILoveKebab** (Sadik Adnan)  
>Eh? RT <strong>at<strong> **GIRISHA_KUN **Maaf... tadi aku... ah.. aku... ketiduran

Turkey yang stress pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk offline.

Sekarang saya sebagai author mau liat keadaan Netherlands cs (Nether dan Indonesia selaku pacarnya) di twitter.

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Ada uji nyali di rumahnya alfred, men. Gelap!<p>

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
>Sok tau kamu RT <strong>at 100PersenIndonesia<strong> Ada uji nyali di rumahnya alfred, men. Gelap!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
>Daripada kamu, sok gaul haha! RT <strong>at <strong>**DeNederlanden** Sok tau kamu

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
>Enak aja, aku ini gaul tau! RT <strong>at <strong>**100PersenIndonesia **Daripada kamu, sok gaul haha!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Mau ikut ke rumahnya al gak?

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
>Ngapain? RT <strong>at <strong>**100PersenIndonesia **at **DeNederlanden** : Mau ikut ke rumahnya al gak?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Ya nangkep maling lah Nethy, masa liatin orang mandi?

France yang kebetulan lagi nganggur, mencoba menyegarkan mata untuk online di twitternya. Tadinya sih dia mau nonton video bokep pas dia lagi _threesome-_an sama Spain dan Prussia tapi niat bejatnya itu itu dibatalkannya karena ia ingat dosa (T-Tunggu dulu... France inget dosa? Sejak kapan?). Melihat _timeline_ dan twit dari Nesia yang ngebawa-bawa kata 'liatin-orang-mandi' dia langsung nyerocos bales twit Nesia.

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia : **abang ikut doooong~

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>FranceYangGanteng : **Abang mau ikut? Ikut? **#permenheksos**

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia : **ikut dooong~

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>FranceYangGanteng : **Ngapain bang?

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia : **nyari mangsa, eh, maksudnya nyari malingnya~

Sementara itu di rumahnya Author terdengarlah sebuah lagu dangdut yang dulunya sangat fenomenal di kalangan ibu-ibu PKK yang hobi senam pagi tiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

_Kelakuan si kucing garong. Selalu mencari sasaran. Main sikat main embat mangsa yang lewat._

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **: Babe, authornya kenapa tuh?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Jangan liatin kalimat diatas ya. Anggap aja authornya lagi minum mamaLemot!

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **: Kalo dia mati gimana tuh?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Aku bakal bilang ke dia mom push low! (baca: mampus lo!)

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **: verschrikkelijk! (terjemahan: mengerikan!)

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Apaan tuh artinya?

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **: Zoek gewoon naar google translate.. (terjemahan: cari aja di google translate..)

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Cowok gue miskin kosakata bahasa indonesia, nih. Padahal ngejajah gue 3,5 abad. Nethy payah ah.

**DeNederlanden** (Rick van Droom)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **: ENAK AJA KAMU!

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>DeNederlanden** : Wahahahaha （ ＾▽＾）

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia **at **DeNederlanden : **ih abang gak diajak~

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>FranceYangGanteng : **Eh lupa ada abang haha!

**FranceYangGanteng** (Francis Bonnefoy)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>100PersenIndonesia : **yaudah gimana nih?

**100PersenIndonesia** (Sekar Puspitaningrum)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>FranceYangGanteng : **Kita jalan deh yuk bertiga! Ahahah! **#ngacir #offline**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk mengunjungi rumah America. Di perjalanan, Nesia sempat-sempatnya membanggakan dirinya. Sotoy lu, Nes kalo kata Author.

"Yohooo! Saya sebagai cewek paling _awesome,_ sebentar lagi akan datang untuk meramaikan acara suram ini seperti pasar malam yang _awesome_! Hahaha! _Awesome_ banget, kan, gue ini?" entah kenapa kata-kata Nesia mengingatkan author pada salah satu karakter yang udah ngilang dari peta dan dunia.

"Sejak kapan cara bicaramu jadi kayak Gilbert si tukang asem itu?" ledek Netherlands.

"Pasti kamu kebanyakan bergaul sama author yang ngefans sama Gilbo! Makanya cara bicara kamu jadi gitu deh," France ngedipin matanya. Kelilipan.

Ini kan ceritanya Author? Suka-suka yang buat, dong, mau gimana jadinya karakter Nesia! –diganyang readers-

"Suer. Gue gak disogok sama si author gila itu, kok, buat beradegan kayak tadi! Beneraaaan!" Nesia menunjukkan dua jari tangan kananannya yang berbentuk lambang _victory_.

"Ya udah, yuk, mending jalan aja ke rumahnya Alfred! Tinggal 30 senti lagi kita udah nyampe." Netherlands ngamuk pengen cepet-cepet nyampe. Biar Author tebak: Abang Nethy pasti lagi kebelet pipis(?) #plak

-ooOoo-

Dengan cepatnya, mereka bertiga tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan rumah America. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa sampai secepat itu. Apa pake _American_ _Tourister_? Apakah jalan kaki? Apakah ngesot? Atau ikutan masuk ke kardus terus dikirim ke America pake Fed*x? Hanya Tuhan dan Author gila ini yang tahu.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan mengitari rumah America sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan duo Japan-Hungary yang sedang sibuk melototin monitor laptop.

"Oooi, Eliz!" Teriak Nesia dari kejauhan menghampiri sahabat fujoshinya, Hungary.

"Bah! Datang juga, kau!" kata Hungary dengan logat Batak.

"Selamat datang, Nesia-san." Japan menyapa sambil memeluk Nesia.

"Ehm, ada gue disini!" Netherlands berdehem.

"Cieee, cembokur nih yeee?" ledek France ke Netherlands.

Dengan sotoynya, Nesia tiba-tiba sok ngelawak.

"Cembokur itu bukannya nama bumbu dapur ya?"

"Kencur kali? Jauh banget ya, neng." kata Hungary.

"Kencur itu yang bunyinya 'duuut' gitu bukan?" Japan ikutan nimbrung.

"Itu sih kentut..." jawab France.

"Kentut itu nama adeknya Nesia yang orang Bali! I Kentut Gede Pradaya!" heran, kenapa Netherlands juga ikut-ikutan. Author aja bingung, gimana dengan readers? Pasti pada keder!

"KETUT, WOY! KETUT! Enak aja ngatain adek gue kentut! Perlu gue eja, ya, namanya? K-E-T-U-T! Bacanya Ketut!" Nesia sewot.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." Japan melerai Nesia yang masih kesel gara-gara Netherlands ngatain nama adiknya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kerjaan masing-masing. Nesia, France dan Netherlands ikut nimbrung duo Japan-Hungary yang lagi asik merhatiin monitor.

"Eh buset, gelap juga ya keadaan rumahnya?" Netherlands nanya ke Hungary.

"Tenang, kita pakai cahaya infra merah. Jadi semua yang nggak keliatan bakal tampak di monitor!" Hungary menjelaskan.

"Woy woy masbro mbaksis! Itu apabanget merah-merah di layar?" Nesia heboh sendiri.

"Tenang, gue udah nyuruh Mei sama Yeka buat liat kesana."

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Taiwan dan Ukraine sedang menyelidiki siapa tuyul(?) yang dilihat oleh Liechtenstein dan Belgium.

"Gelap... Takuuut!" kata Taiwan sambil merangkul tangan Ukraine.

"..." Ukraine diem aja. Sebenernya dia lebih takut dari Taiwan. Tapi demi mendapat uang sebesar 2,5 juta rupiah dia memberanikan nyalinya. Emangnya program reality show si*pa tak*t? (nama acara disensor untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan).

Mereka mendekati kamar America yang diduga terdapat tuyul jejadian #ehh Seperti yang sebelumnya pernaj terjadi, saat mereka ingin memutar knop pintu ternyata knop berputar tanda di dalam ada yang menempati.

"Wah, knop pintunya! Jangan-jangan..." kata Ukraine pelan.

"Hati-hati, Yekaaa" Taiwan memperingatkan.

Dag dig dug hatikuuuuu... Dag dig dug hatikuuuuu... Terdengar seperti soundtrack sinetron murahan di salah satu stasiun TV, ya? Ah, sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Kalau bisa baca kalimat di atas dengan sound effect musik seram atau... ah Author kehabisan kata-kata (lagi).

Saat membuka pintu, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk bertubuh pendek, tanpa rambut alias botak, dan bermata bulat berwarna merah.

"T-TU... TU... TUYUUUUUULLLLL~~~!" padahal yang mereka lihat adalah... Onny Syahrial. Ups maaf, typo. Mereka melihat Tony, alien sahabatnya America :p

Taiwan dan Ukraine pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar America, meninggalkan Tony juga yang kebingungan. Mungkin dalam pikirannya saat itu 'Emang gue mirip tuyul yak?' Sesaat itu juga mereka secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan namun sayang beralis tebal. Yap. Beralis **TEBAL**.

"ARTHUR?" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Ugh, sialan! Eh, k-kalian ng-ng... ngapain d-di... disini?" kenapa England sekarang malah terlihat mirip seperti salah satu pelawak yang terkenal karena logatnya yang suka gagap? Biarin! Biar Readers penasaran! (**Readers **: Dasar Author sinting!)

"Justru gue bingung, lo ngapain di rumahnya Alfred malem-malem gini?" tanya Ukraine penasaran.

"Iya! Ngapain lo disini?" timpal Taiwan.

"Eng... anu, itu... Gue cuma mau..."

Lampu rumah menyala dengan sendirinya. Tunggu! Ini bukan karena habis mati lampu, tapi karena pelakunya udah ketauan. Ya, ternyata England adalah dalang di balik tragedi mengenaskan (lebih tepatnya, memalukan) ini. Seluruh warga Hetalia yang terlibat sebagai kru (?) pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Disini Xiao Mei, melaporkan bahwa pelaku sudah tertangkap! Kepada seluruh kru, diharapkan masuk ke dalam rumah!" dengan sotoynya (Author digiles panzer sama Taiwan dan fansnya) Taiwan memanggil kawan-kawannya. Seperti menggunakan shunpo, Japan dkk sudah hadir dan mengabsenkan diri (?) bersama Nesia dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, ini toh maling yang di ributin di twitter itu?" Sindir Nesia.

"Pantesan _timeline_ gue penuh ngomongin celana. Ternyata yang nyuri ukenya Alfred! Hahaha" Netherlands tertawa membahana seperti di episode-entah-ke berapa-itu.

"Ih Iggy kalau suka sama _mon Amerique_ ngaku aja. Modus banget sih sampe nyolong celana~" France mengedipkan matanya. Pasti kemasukan debu (?) deh.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita panggil aja orangnya kesini, gimana?" Usul Japan kepada kawan-kawannya.

"SETUJUUU!" Hungary malah kesenengan sendiri. Dia pikir bisa dapet adegan USUK disaat seperti ini. Anak baik-baik tidak boleh meniru, ya?

Akhirnya America pun dipanggil (bah, bahasanya dipanggil...) lewat twitter. Biasa lah, anak g4h03L pasti eksis di twitter. Author kan anak gAh03L juga, jadi doi eksis di twitter :3

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>americanHERO** : Hei, pelaku pencurian celanamu ada di rumahmu! Kau mau tahu siapa dia, kan?

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>Zipangu_Kiku** : Iyalah, mau! Hero akan segera kesana!

**Zipangu_Kiku** (Kiku Honda)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>americanHERO** : Mau tau banget sih. Dasar kepo -_-"

**americanHERO** (Alfred F. Jones)  
><strong> <strong>at <strong>Zipangu_Kiku** : Bomat! *EXIT BANGET*

-ooOoo-

Dengan secepat kilat (atau secepat Fed*x? #plak) America pun sampai di rumah tercintanya. Betapa terkejutnya melihat beberapa teman-temannya di dalam rumah sudah menanti kehadirannya.

"Mana dia malingnya?" begitu masuk, America main nyerocos nanya-nanya. Penasaran apa kepo, sih? Seketika juga mereka semua saling bergeser dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk—maling, lebih tepatnya—yang ada di belakangnya.

"IGGY? What the fffffuuuu— ternyata lo yang...!" America pengen ngatain 'What the F*ck' tapi ketahan biar kayak di gambar 9G*G. Itu lho, situs yang isinya gambar-gambar aneh tapi kocak.

"A-Alfie! Ini nggak seperti yang lo liat!" England keringetan. Keringet dingin.

"DIEM LO, DASAR PENYIHIR TERKUTUK!" wow, America yang slengean ternyata bisa marah juga. (Author digergaji)

"Alfred-san, sabaaaar!" Japan menenangkan Amerika yang masih tersulut api. Uwooh.

"Udaah, kasih dia hukuman aja." Kata Netherlands sambil menyikut-nyikut America.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apaan? Gue gak jago ngasih hukuman!"

"Nah, biasanya kan para fans demen masangin elo berdua, gimana kalau kali ini dia di pair sama Francis? Keren banget tuh!" tiba-tiba Hungary ngasih usul.

"APAH? FRANCIS?"

"Ayo Iggy, sini main sama Abang!"

"NOOOOOOOOO~~~~~!"

France pun mulai meraba-raba dan menggerayangi (?) tubuh England. Karena England malingnya, maka ia pantas untuk dihukum! Hohoho! Adegan seterusnya untuk 17 tahun keatas. Yang merasa belum 17 tahun atau lebih, dilarang ngeliat! Dosa! Inget, sebentar lagi puasa! *lho*

Dan untuk England, hidupmu tamat mulai hari ini...

-oo TAMAT DENGAN SANGAT ANCUR SEKALI oo-

* * *

><p>Duh, maaf sekali Readers, entah kenapa saya mager banget buat update chapter ini karena (menurut saya) chapter ini paling gak jelas diantara chapter lainnya dan kalau saya publish nanti gak ada readers yang mau baca *pesimis** nangis di atas kasur* Selain itu soal idenya juga saya minta maaf sekali kalau ide ceritanya mentok sementok-mentoknya karena saya lagi mencoba mengingat masa-masa sekolah dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk fic *cueh*<p>

Maaf juga saya gak bisa bales review disini, jari tangan saya lagi keriting dan sakit banget akibat dari memperkosa (?) gitar tetangga secara paksa. Ini aja saya terpaksa edit lagi padahal jari udah tersiksa setengah mateng. AIh, daripada banyak bacot, saya akhiri saja ini. Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima dengan senang hati, kecuali API alias FLAME, dilarang masuk karena dapat menyebabkan kebakaran massal di akun saya.

Saya yume fuusen, pamit! *ngepak baju di koper terus kabur ke Afrika*


End file.
